Cause you really hurt me
by 7Vanilla7
Summary: Eine Songfiction, basierend auf einem Lied vom wunderbaren Coldplay. -Dramione-


Songtext gehört Coldplay, Charaktere JKR.  
>Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mir ein Review da, ja? :)<p>

**Princess of China****  
><strong>**'Cause you really hurt me****  
><strong>  
>Once upon a time somebody ran<p>

7 Monate waren es nun schon. 7 Monate alleine, zurückgelassen in einer gewaltig großen Gefühlsverwirrung. Vermischt aus Wut, Trauer, Ratlosigkeit, Wahnsinn, Einsamkeit und Traurigkeit.  
>Er nannte ihr kaum Gründe für sein plötzliches Verlassen, er sagte ihr nicht, wo er hinwollte und verabschiedete sich nicht. Nur einen Brief schrieb er ihr.<p>

Somebody ran away saying as fast as I can  
>I got to go<br>I got to go

Er schrieb, er würde es nicht mehr aushalten. Diese Geheimniskrämerei mache ihn wahnsinnig und er hasste solche Dinge. So schnell wie möglich wollte er von ihr weg. Nachdenken.  
>Er schrieb, es wäre aus mit ihnen, auch wenn er sie immer noch liebte.<p>

Ober sie jetzt noch liebte, wusste sie nicht. Aber sie. Sie hatte noch tiefe Gefühle für ihn, auch wenn er verschwunden war.  
>Seine unerwartete Abwesenheit musste doch einen Grund haben! Niemand handelt aus freien Stücken so, oder doch?<p>

Once upon a time we fell apart

Es war Februar gewesen, ein paar Monate vor ihrer Trennung. Ihr war aufgefallen , dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Er war merkwürdig geworden. Stiller. Nachdenklicher. Manchmal schlief er sogar nicht mehr gemeinsam mit ihr ein, sondern funktionierte das Sofa im Wohnzimmer als Bett um. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn, sehr große Sorgen.  
>Liebte er womöglich eine andere? Sie würde es ihm zutrauen, immerhin war er nie ein Unschuldsengel gewesen.<br>Tag für Tag hoffte sie, er würde sich wieder einkriegen.  
>Manchmal war er einfach so weg, auch nachts. Danach kam er müde und erschöpft nach Hause und sagte ihr nur, dass die Arbeit dieses Mal besonders anstrengend war. Darauf war sie immer ein wenig wütend auf ihn, aber er schaffte es relativ schnell, sie wieder zu beruhigen. Er sagte ihr, alles wäre in Ordnung und sie sollte sich keine Gedanken machen. Er war ja nur geschafft von seinem Job. Und sie, naiv wie sie war, glaubte ihm.<br>Trotzdem, der Gedanke daran, von ihm betrogen zu werden, blieb doch noch.

You're holding in your  
>hands<br>The two halves of my heart

So ging es immer weiter. Sie war entweder im Ministerium arbeiten oder Zuhause. Er kam spätabends heim, küsste sie kurz und machte sich dann etwas zu essen.  
>So langsam hinterfragte sie ihre Beziehung. Was war das hier eigentlich? Sie verbrachten zwar die Wochenenden zusammen, aber die Wochentage sahen sie sich nur abends.<br>Anfang März spazierte sie schließlich durch London, sie nutzte ihre Mittagspause um nachzudenken. Natürlich alleine.  
>Es war ein kalter, regnerischer Tag, kaum jemand war in dieser relativ unbekannten Einkaufsstraße und sie erinnerte sich an früher.<br>Genau hier, vor diesem kleinen Café fragte er sie, ob sie zu ihm ziehen wollte. Vorher wohnten sie getrennt, trafen sich aber nahezu jeden Tag in diesem Kaffeehaus und hofften, das kein ihnen bekanntes Gesicht plötzlich hereinspazieren würde.

Sie starrte eine Weile lang auf die Fassade und seufzte. Was war aus ihnen geworden? Es war nicht mehr so wie früher, das bedauerte sie sehr.

Das Café war nicht sehr voll. Eine Gruppe älterer Damen saß am Fenster und unterhielt sich prächtig, neben ihnen saßen zwei junge Mädchen, die lachend ein Magazin durchblätterten und weiter hinten saß eine junge Frau mit langen, dunklen Haaren, sie kam ihr bekannt vor. Doch ihr Sitznachbar war ihr noch viel bekannter.  
>Ein junger, gut aussehender blonder Mann saß direkt neben ihr, lachte mit ihr und die beiden machten glatt den Eindruck, als wären sie ein Paar.<p>

"Nicht mein Freund, du Hure", dachte sich Hermine sofort.

Das machte ihn also so müde. Sie war der Grund, warum er so merkwürdig war.  
>Wie sie es sich gedacht hatte, er hintergang sie.<br>Mit Astoria Greengrass. Slytherin. Reinblut. Reiche Familie.

War Hermine ihm nicht gut genug? War er über Nacht wieder zu seinen alten Ansichten zurück gekehrt?  
>Sie wollte das klären, also ging sie rein.<p>

"Was wird das, Draco?", fragte sie ihn, ihr Gesicht rot vor Wut und mit Tränen in den Augen.

Die Dunkelhaarige sah beschämt zu Boden und nuschelte "Ich sollte lieber gehen..."  
>Sie stand abrupt auf und verließ das Café.<p>

"Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst", sagte er.

"Du glaubst wirklich, diese Standard Ausrede könnte dir helfen? Es ist immer so, wie ich denke! Immer!"  
>Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und sah ihn fragend an.<p>

"Ich kann es erklären, wirklich. M-"

"Halt", unterbrach sie ihn. "Zuerst musst du mir ein paar Fragen beantworten."

Er nickte nur und Hermine fuhr fort: "Warum warst du so anders in letzter Zeit?"

"Wenn ich es dir sage, dann-"

"Hast du was mit ihr?"

"Nein, aber-"

"Warum hast du mir nie gesagt, wo du hingehst? Warum du immer so fertig warst? Was ist dein Problem? Du kannst mir doch alles erzählen, dafür bin ich da!"

"Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun", gab er zu.

"Das hast du bereits! Du hast mir mein Herz gebrochen, weißt du? Wie kannst du es wagen, mit dieser Schlampe in meinem Lieblingscafé zu sitzen? Dieser Ort hat so viel Bedeutung für mich, so oft waren wir hier. Du hast alles zerstört."

"Astoria ist keine Schlampe, sie-"

"Natürlich ist sie keine", erwiderte Hermine sarkastisch. "Sie nimmt mir ja nur meinen Freund weg! Ich gehe. Komm nach Hause, wenn du eine Erklärung hast, wenn nicht, fahr zur Hölle, Malfoy."  
>Hermine rauschte aus dem Café und knallte die Ladentür zu, als ob es ihre eigene wäre.<br>Die Damen beim Fenster schreckten zusammen und tuschelten, was die Frau wohl so außer Rage gebracht hatte.

Once upon a time  
>We weren't right<br>All we ever seemed to do is fight

Und wieder hatten sie sich gestritten. Ihr Leben lang taten sie nichts anderes als zu streiten. Zwar war es in den letzten paar Monaten um einiges besser gewesen, aber nun begann alles von Neuem.  
>Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Warum hatte sie sich damals auf ihn eingelassen?<br>Sie war der Meinung gewesen, er hätte sich verändert. Auf den 1. Blick schien es auch so aber jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, er war immer noch der selbe.

On and on  
>And on and on and on<p>

Sollte er am Abend wirklich da sein, würde sie nicht an Worten sparen. Oh ja, Hermine würde ihm ihre Meinung sagen.  
>Aber nun musste sie wieder zurück, ihre Mittagspause dauerte nicht ewig.<p>

Once upon a time on the same side

Wenn Hermine so zurück dachte, wurde ihr ganz übel. Vor allem an diesen großen Streit.  
>Ihr größtes Problem war ihre Beziehung gewesen, es war nach dem Krieg gewesen und sie beide waren auf der gleichen Seite. Vorbei Draco's Todesserzeit, vorbei die Zeit der Angst und der Ungewissheit.<p>

Once upon a time on the same side  
>In the same game<p>

Sie spielten nun nicht mehr gegeneinander, sondern miteinander. Ein Spiel aus Leidenschaft, Liebe, Wut, Streitereien, Geheimnissen und vergessene Vorurteile.

Damals, nachdem Hermine Draco mit Astoria in diesem Café gesehen hatte, konnte sie sich absolut nicht mehr konzentrieren und ging deshalb frühzeitig nach Hause. Dort rann sie nervös durch die Wohnung und überlegte, ob sie nicht einfach abhauen sollte. Harry und Ginny hätten sie sicher aufgenommen.

Niemand wusste von ihrer Beziehung zu Draco - alle dachten, sie studiere im Ausland. Dabei arbeitete sie im britischen Zaubereiministerium! Gut, sie arbeitete in der Mysteriumsabteung. Dort wusste kaum jemand, wer dort angestellt war, außer die Mitarbeiter selbst. Darum konnte sie auch unentdeckt bleiben. Und wenn sie einmal in der Winkelgasse war, tarnte sie sich. Alles nur aus Liebe zu ihm. Doch in diesem Moment, wo sie ihre Kleidungsstücke zusammensuchte, fühlte sie keine Liebe. Nur Enttäuschung.  
>Gerade als sie ihre Bücher aus dem Regal nahm, kam auch Draco nach Hause.<p>

Hermine erinnerte sich noch genau an das, was sie ihm gesagt hatte und was er ihr erzählt hatte.

"Du willst doch nicht etwa gehen? Das kannst du nicht machen!"

"Kann ich sehr wohl! Wenn du dir eine Geliebte suchst, kann ich genauso gut gehen!", rief sie.

Draco ging auf sie zu und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, sodass sie sich nicht mehr großartig bewegen konnte.

"Hör mir zu, Hermine. Ich habe rein gar nichts mit Astoria Greengrass. Das Treffen musste sein. Meine Eltern haben vor, mich mit ihr zu verheiraten. Sie wollen es so, um das reine Blut zu erhalten, du weißt schon. Nur weil ich mit ihr da ein wenig plauderte, heißt das nicht dass ich sie liebe. Du bist diejenige, die ich liebe. Das weißt du."

"Du… Du hast also keine Affäre mit ihr?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und Hermine fuhr fort: "Aber wieso warst du in letzter Zeit so komisch? Ist was?"

"Meine Eltern. Sie sagen, wenn ich sie nicht heirate, wird es ernsthafte Konsequenzen geben."

"Die wären?"

"Enterbung schätze ich mal?"

"Es geht dir also nur ums Geld, hm?", zischte Hermine.

"Natürlich nicht! Aber wie würdest du reagieren, wenn du auf einmal ohne Geld dastehen würdest?"

Hermine antwortete nicht.

"Deswegen warst du so fertig...", flüsterte sie nach einer Weile.

"Aber nicht wegen dem Geld. Wegen dir. Naja, auch wegen dem Geld. Es hängt zusammen. Wenn ich Astoria heirate, kann ich nicht mehr mit dir zusammenleben. Du würdest mich dafür hassen. Und wenn ich sie nicht heirate, wird mir das Geld entzogen und wir können uns nichts mehr leisten. Vor allem diese Wohnung nicht mehr. Es ist ein Teufelskreis."  
>Er seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.<p>

"Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

Nach diesem Gespräch war alles wieder normal, erinnerte sich Hermine. Sie nahmen sich von da an mehr Zeit für einander, insgeheim wussten beide, dass es schon bald nicht mehr gutgehen würde. Nur wer den 1. Schritt machen würde, das wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keiner von ihnen.

Why'd you have to go  
>Have to go and throw it all in my face<p>

Es war Mai gewesen, als er weg war. Nur der Brief war übrig geblieben.

I could've been a princess, you'd be a king

Wenn nur nicht seine Eltern so bescheuert gewesen wären.  
>Hermines Leben könnte wunderbar sein. Eines Tages - da war sie sich sicher - hätte Draco ihr einen Antrag gemacht und sie wären ein Ehepaar gewesen, ein junges, verliebtes Paar mit blendender Zukunft. Aber anscheinend stand ihre Beziehung unter keinem guten Stern.<p>

Could have had a castle and wore a ring

Sobald sie verheiratet gewesen wären, hätten sie sich ein hübsches Haus irgendwo in England gesucht und womöglich auch Kinder gehabt.  
>Hermine wollte unbedingt welche, ob Junge oder Mädchen.<p>

But no  
>You let me go<p>

Wenn er sie nur nicht aufgegeben hätte, wenn er gekämpft hätte...

I could've been a princess, you'd be a king

Was hätten wohl ihre Freunde dazu gesagt? Immerhin war er jahrelang ihr Erzfeind gewesen... Ron würde wahrscheinlich komplett durchdrehen, Harry würde Hermine's Geisteszustand hinterfragen und all die anderen wie Ginny, Neville, ihre Familie, die Weasleys... Die würden sie für verrückt erklären. Luna höchstwahrscheinlich nicht, aber von ihr konnte man nie ausgehen.

Could have had a castle and wore a ring

In Gedanken stellte sie sich ein Treffen mit all ihren Freunden in ihrem Haus vor und sah sofort einen großen Streit aufkeimen.  
>Wie sich Draco wohl bei ihren Eltern anstellen würde?<br>Das konnte sie jetzt sowieso vergessen, seit 7 Jahren hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen.

But no  
>You let me go<p>

Kein Brief. Nichts.  
>Kein Anzeichen, dass er eventuell zurück kommen würde.<br>Aber Astoria Greengrass hatte er nicht geheiratet. Sie war schon verheiratet, das hatte Hermine vor einem Monat im Tagespropheten gelesen. Egal.

You stole my star

Meine Zukunft ist dahin, dachte sich Hermine. Alles was sie sich erhofft hatte, war im Mai weggewesen.  
>Zwar hatte sie immer noch ihren Job und die Wohnung, aber so ganz alleine war das Leben nicht schön.<br>Ihre Freunde waren immer noch ahnungslos. Glaubten immer noch, sie studiere im Ausland.  
>Sie erzählte es ihnen aus Prinzip nicht. Diesen Schmerz wollte sie mit niemanden teilen, schon gar nicht mit Menschen, die sie in dieser Sache sowieso niemals verstehen würden.<p>

'Cause you really hurt me

Draco hatte ihr so wehgetan und alles in ihrer Wohnung erinnerte sie an ihn. Er hatte nicht alles mitgenommen. Das weiße Shirt, dass Hermine manchmal trug, was eigentlich ihm gehörte, hatte er ihr dagelassen. Auch seine Lieblingsbücher.

Oh you really hurt me

Aber das verletzte sie noch mehr, jeden Tag Sachen von ihm zu sehen.  
>Es war, als ob er nicht wollte, dass sie ihn vergisst.<p>

'Cause you really hurt me

Würde der Schmerz jemals verschwinden?

You really hurt me

Vermutlich nicht.  
>Denn Narben auf der Seele, sind Zeichen das man geliebt hat.<p> 


End file.
